Forbidden Love
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: This is a Story about 2 couples are in the same family are together...Ummmm Much more after that lol Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,KogaSadie and Much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,KogaSadie and Much more.**

**(Edited and Fixes a Area on this Chapter at 5/26/2013)**

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 1**

Sadie is holding Koga's hand.

Koga is a wolf demon and part vampire. He is 18 years old and his hair is black and eyes are White and black (you can't see the black eye his bang is covering it lol). Sadie is 16 years old he is a Wolf Demon,A little bit of Fox Demon and also a wizard. Sadie has Red and Black hair and eyes are black.

Sadie parents are Sasuke Uchiha (Mother) and he is a Wolf Demon and part Fox Demon and knows some wizard moves some what he's still learning that, And Naruto (Father) is a Fox Demon, part Wolf Demon (from mating with Sasuke.) and he is also a master wizard.

Sasuke and Naruto are 33 years old (Naruto is younger, Sasuke birthday is first. ok)

Sasuke and Naruto have 6 children, Sasudie and Michiko (twins and 18 years old.), Sadie,Riku,Daisuke & Nicole (they are 16 years old).

Koga parents are Neji and Sasuco.

Sasuco is Sasuke's twin and she is 33 years old, she is a wolf demon and part Vampire (From Matting ). Neji is a Full Vampire and part Wolf Demon and he is 34 years old.

Neji and Sasuco have 2 more children, there name are Riin and Kohaco (They are twins who are 16 years old).

Anyways...

Koga smiles at Sadie and Sasuke's second son kisses Koga's cheek and Blushes.

Koga is wearing a blue sleeveless blue shirt and dark black pants and he likes wearing this arm bracelitce chain thing on his right upper arm. Koga is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and dark black pants and he likes wearing this arm bracelet chain thing on his right upper arm. Koga has a red cruse mark on his left shoulder that looks like 2 'x' 's put together. Sadie is wearing big neck shirt that has no sleeves (like Younger's Sasuke's but with no sleeves ) with a Uchiha symbol on his back and his shirt is black and also wearing white shorts. Sadie as a purple cruse mark on his right upper arm that looks like a dragon.

Koga wraps his arms around Sadie.

Sadie blushes deep red.

Koga bends his head down to his ear asked "What's wrong?"

Sadie blushes becomes light and kisses his lips. Koga kisses him back. Sadie smiles brightly. "sadie what's wrong?**" **Asked Koga again. "Nothing, why do you ask?" Said Sadie.

" you seem sad" Said Koga.

"Oh..."

" so what's wrong?"

"My Mom is making me go the Arts college for music...and I might not see you..." Said Sadie.

"Sound like my mom only for drawing and painting" Said Koga.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"I have been trying to get out of it..." Said Sadie. "but you love music" Said Koga.

"I know. But when I go I will miss you..." Said Sadie. "I'll miss you too." Said Koga as he holds him close. Sadie puts his head into his chest.

Koga closes his eyes and holds him and his lover has tears coming down his face. "Shhh" Said Koga. Sadie sniffs some and trying to stop crying. Koga kisses his forehead and he blushes. Koga smiles.

Sadie sees his Mother and stops hugging Koga. "..."

"Hm?"

"Hi Mom..." Said Sadie. "sadie it time to head home" Said Sasuke. "..." Sadie sighs.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke." Said Koga.

"Hi Koga how are you doing?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm doing good."

"That's good."

"..." Sadie walks away. "see you around koga" Said Sasuke "Yea see ya Uncle." Koga said as he watches Sadie walking away. Sasuke follows Sadie.

Sadie is still walking.

Sasuke following Sadie.

Sadie stops "..."

"Sadie?" Said his Mother.

"Mom...what day am I going to college?"

" in 3 weeks is when classes start"

"Oh ok..."

-2 hours later-

Sasudie knocks on Sadie's door. Sadie is laying on his stomach. "come in"

Sasudie opens the door.

"..."

"Hey Bro."

"Hi..."

"You ok?"

"Soso..."

"ok spill it" Said his older Brother.

"Spill what?" Asked Sadie.

"what happen when mom picked you up?" Asked Sasudie.

"I...I..w-w-w-w-a-was on a date w-w-w-w-with K-k-o-koga.."

Sasudie is surprised.

"..."

"our cousin koga?" Asked Sasudie and Sadie nods his head. "When did this happen?" Asked Sasudie. "a year ago."

"at the family picnic?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"How?"

"We where making out in the rest room."

"everything will be ok"

"Ok..."

"Hey want to get some ice cream?" Asked Sasudie while looking at his little Bro.

Sadie nods his Head.

"Well let's go."

Sasudie and Sadie walks out to the car and sits down in it and drives away.

-At The Ice Cream Place 15 mins later-

Sadie eats his ice cream fast and moans.

"You ate you ice cream too fast." Said Sasudie.

"I-I-I Know mmmm..." Said Sadie while holding his stomach. "Well it's getting late how about you stay at my place tonight?" Said His older brother. "But What about Mom?" Said Sadie.

"I will call him."

-Sasudie's House-

Sadie goes in and lays on the couch.

Sasudie goes to the phone and calls his Mother.

The phone is ringing. "Come on Mom pick up" Said Sasudie as he walked.

5 mins later Nobody answer.

Sasudie Tried again 5 mins later nobody still answered.

"Well I think Mom is having you know what with Dad." Said Sadie.

Sasudie blushes and twitches some. Sadie laughs and falls off the couch still laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNYING!" Yelled his Nii-san. "Yes it is." Said Sadie while laughing.

"..." Sasudie is be quiet.

Sadie is laughing still and Sasudie tries again and still no answer. "Sadie stop laughing" Said his Older Brother.

He stops laughing and says"Ok..., but I think Mom is ignoring your call, try my cell phone." he passes him his phone.

"Ok" Said his Older Brother and he takes the cellphone and calls his Mother.

Sadie sits on the couch. Sasudie is waiting.

"..."

The phone rings loud on sasu's table. Sasudie is still waiting.

'Mom please pick up' Thought Sadie.

Sasudie is still waiting "..."

Sadie laying down on the couch. Sasuke picks up the phone " sadie where are you?"

"Mom it's me, I know you don't want to talk to me...but Sadie is at my house for to night." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"I know your piss at me...but how long are you going to hold that against me? But ways I try to call you on my cellphone...you didn't pick up." Said Sasudie.

"bring sadie home first thing tomorrow he has a dentist appointment at 10:30" Said Sasuke.

"Alright..." Said Sasudie.

"but nii-san why can't you take me?" Asked Sadie.

"I can't Sadie, I'm busy with the little ones and plus Mom wants to take you." Said Sasudie while he was on the phone.

"Please Nii-san" Said Sadie.

"Hm?" Ko walks ins.

"I can't Ko is busying working, If I could but I need a baby sitter...anyways Mom you still there?" Said Sasudie.

"Yes I'm still here." Said Sasuke

"hun you know iruka will watch them in fact he's been bugging me about it" Said Ko.

"...Mom are you going to start talking to me again?" Asked Sasudie

"... i'm just waiting for a answer about tomorrow are you bring sadie home or not?" Said Sasuke.

"...I will...But it hurts me you just don't talk to me at all...or don't visit...oh that's right you hate me." Said Sasudie who was hurt. Sasuke hangs up. "..."

Sasudie looks down and closes the phone " Fudge it...He never going talk or going to see his grandkids..."

"..."

Sasudie gives Sadie his Phone back. Sadie puts it on the coffee table

-To NaruSasu-

"Sasuke why did you hang up on him?" Asked Naruto.

"..."

"Sasuke you got pregnant around when you was Sasudie's age and plus you need to talk him again, He need us more then anything right now." Said Naruto.

"No."

"Sasuke Uchiha you can't disown him, he loves you and he needs you."

" i'm not disowning him"

"It feels like you are and Sadie told me he was upset that you was not there will him at the hospital when he was in labor."

"you don't understand" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

" just go to sleep"

"Not yet and Tell me why."

"please naruto drop it"

"...Fine...but it's not right I want to see our grandchildren too..."

"i know..." Said Sasuke.

"I just want you and Sasudie to get along again and I have a feeling you are piss off at Ko then our son I think." Said Naruto.

Sasuke turns on his other side away from Naruto.

-The Next day at 8:00 A.m-

Sadie is looking at his Mother.

"come on sadie"

Sadie closes his eyes. Sasuke waits.

Sadie sighs, walks away from his Mother and walks into the house.

Sasuke walks back in the house.

"..."

Sadie is sitting down.

"Go get a shower" Said Sasuke.

Sadie sighs and does what he is told. Sasuke sits down.

10 mins later..

Sadie walks into the kitchen.

Sasuke places a plate of food on the the table for him. Sadie looks at it and pushes it away.

"Please eat." Said Sasuke.

"I'm not hungry..." Said Sadie.

"Ok." he sighs.

"I already ate a Nii-san's place." Said Sadie.

"I see."

"Yea.." Said Sadie and then thoughts 'Like he going to talk about Nii-san.'

"..."

"Mom when I go to college I want this family back together again. Like the way it was but with two new members." Said Sadie.

"Hm?"

"I want you and Nii-san to get along again..." Said Sadie.

".."

Sadie sighs "You know what for get it you will never change your mind! I'm glad I am going to college I can't stand you shutting out Nii-san anymore...It's hurting the hold family."

Sasuke surprised that sadie said that to him.

Sadie turns around tears running his face.

Sasuke pulls him into a hug. Sadie crying into his Mother's chest.

"Shh." Said Sasuke as he holds his 2nd to oldest son close. Sadie is still crying.

"Shhh" Said Sasuke.

Sadie tries to calm down.

Sasuke holds him closer.

Sadie has tears running down his face. His Mother wipes the tears away.

"..."

Sasuke holds him.

'I know nothing going to change even when I say that...But I know he is hurting right now much more then me is Nii-san..' Thought Sadie.

Sasuke closes his eyes.

"...I'...I'm sorry I yelled..." Said Sadie.

" it's...it's ok sadie." Said Sasuke as he looks at the clock. "...I am also sorry about the hurtful thing I...said to you..."

Sasuke smiles some. "It's ok I understand that you were upset."

"Ok...and I really...want things to change in the future..." Said Sadie.

"i know, we better get going." Said Sasuke.

Sadie sighs.

" i know you don't want to go but you have to"

Sadie gets up.

-1 hour and 30 mins-

Sasuke is making in dinner in the kitchen.

Sadie looks out the window and frowns.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke while he was cooking. 'I need to get a grip...it's just feels weird that it's only 5 of us is here and plus Mom and Dad. But now Sasudie and he Mate plus the twins, never once came here for dinner as a family for 3 years. Well ever sense Sasudie got Pregnant he has not...Mom throw him out of the family and his mate too.' Thought Sadie while looking out the window.

"Sadie?"

"Hm?" Said Sadie as he snap out of his thoughts. "You ok?" Asked his Mother.

"Yea..."

"Ok."

"..."

"sadie could you go get your brothers and sisters for dinner for me?" Said Sasuke.

Sadie sighs. "Sure.." he gets up and does what he was told.

"hey where's mom?" Said Riku as he walk in the kitchen. "How should I know" Said Daisuke.

" who said i was asking you?" Said Riku. Sadie laying down on the couch.

"Guys please don't fight." Said Nicole.

'This family is falling apart...' Thought Sadie. "we aren't fighting" Said Riku.

"Yea." Said Daisuke.

"you don't have to get mad at me" Said Nicole.

"I was not mad at you." Said Riku.

"well it sounds like you are" Said Nicole.

"Guys! stop please stop, I don't know where Mom." Said Sadie.

"Sorry..." Said Nicole.

"Sorry Bro..." Said Riku

"It's alright.."

"..." Nicole runs to her room crying and Michiko goes comforts her. 'Mom where are you?' Thought Sadie.

-to sasuke-

Sasuke is sitting in his car.

Nobody around and nice and quiet. "..."

Still nobody around.

Sasuke lays back on the seat and stares at the roof of the car.

Sasudie is watching his children. he is also home alone with them.

"..."

Sasudie is still watching his kids.

"..."

Sasudie lays down the couch and watching his little ones playing. Sasuke sits up.

Sasudie is still laying down and watching his children. Sasuke looks at a house.

Sasudie turns on the tv.

".."

Sasudie picks up his twins and sits them on his lap to watch tv.

Sasuke sighs.

Sasudie sighs and turns it on the cartoons.

Sasuke starts the car.

Sasudie plays with Isamu's hair.

Sasuke drives away from Sasudie's house.

"..."

"Hun?" Said Ko.

"Hm?"

"You ok?" Asked Ko.

"Yea...I guess." Said Sasudie. "You sure?" he Asked. "somewhat..." Said Sasudie.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss my parents and family..." Said Sasudie. "Oh"

"I just want my Mom to forgive me...I pass high school, which Mom think couldn't because I was pregnant... and I am working on a thing for collage online...I just want them to come around more."

Ko holds him close.

"I don't think I can get through another Christmas without them..."

Said Sasudie.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,KogaSadie and Much more.**

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 2**

"i'll go talk to your mom tomorrow" Said Ko while holding Sasudie. "Good luck with that...he doesn't want me anymore..." Said Sasudie as he closes his eyes. "Yes he does." Said Ko. "Well he has a funny way of showing it..." Said Sasudie. "It'll be ok." Said Ko and Sasudie is being quiet.

Ko kisses his check and Sasudie blushes. Ko smiles.

Sasudie picks up Isamu and holds him. Ko smiles more. "They need to go to bed" Said Sasudie and he takes Isamu to his room. "Tsuyoshi come here" Said Ko. Tsuyoshi looks at him. Ko goes to him and picks him up. "Bedtime" Tsuyoshi closes his eyes. Ko walks to Tsuyoshi room.

-The Next day-

Sadie laying around on the couch. "Morning" Said Riku while he was in the living room "Morning..."

"You ok?" Asked Riku. Sadie nods his head. "..."

"Ok."

Sadie texts Koga.

Koga's text: _ meet me at the hokage mt._

Sadie texts back and gets up and walks to the door. "where are you going?" Asked Nicole.

"Meeting a friend somewhere." Said Sadie and he leaves. "?" Nicole is clue-less.

Sadie turns into his wolf form and runs to meet Koga.

Koga is waiting.

5 mins later...

Sadie jumps on Koga and licks him in his wolf form. Koga smiles.

Sadie turns back to normal and kisses his lips.

Koga kisses him back. Sadie is still siting on top of his lover. Koga lays on the grass.

"Should I let you get up?" Said Sadie. "no i like the view" Said Koga.

"Of what?" Said Sadie.

"You" Said Koga and Sadie blushes. Koga smiles. "So why did tell me to come here?" Asked Sadie with a smile.

" i want to spend time with you" Said Koga has was laying down. Sadie kisses him. he kisses him back.

Sadie lays down and kisses his neck. Koga relaxes. Sadie starts sucking on his neck. "Mmmm" moans Koga.

Sadie still sucking his neck. Koga closes his eyes.

Sadie stops "feel good?"

"Yea."

Sadie lays his head on his chest. Koga runs his fingers through his lover's hair. Sadie smiles.

Koga relaxes.

Sadie licks his chin. he smiles.

Sadie gets on top of him pulls his shirt up some and licks his stomach. "Mmm" he moans. Sadie nibbles on his stomach.

"ah mmm"

Sadie still nibbling on his stomach. "Mmmm" moans Koga.

Sadie stops and rubs his lover's crotch. "Ah" moans Koga and he opens his eyes and Sadie still rubbing his crotch.

"mmmm mmm"

Sadie rubs his crotch faster.

"mmmm mmm mmmmm"

Sadie puts his knee there and moves his knee up and down. Koga starts rubbing his ass. Sadie is still moving his knee up and down on his lover's crotch. " mmmm" moans Koga and still rubbing Sadie's ass. "Mm" Said Sadie and still rubbing his knee on his crotch. "mmm mm" Said Koga and he was still rubbing his ass. Sadie rubs his knee harder on his crotch.

" ah mmm mmmm" moans out Koga. Sadie goes even faster and harder on his crotch with his knee. "mmm mmmm" moans Koga and pinches his ass and Sadie moans and then slides down his pants and underwear some and gives Koga a blow job.

"mmnnmm ah mmm" moans out Koga and Sadie deeps throat him.

Koga bites his lip. Sadie is still deep throating him. Koga still bitting his lip. Sadie deep throat him harder. "Ahhh" moans out Koga and Sadie still deep throating him and plays with Koga's balls. " ahh ahhh mmmm" moans out Koga.

Sadie is still doing the same thing over and over again. " i'm ahh gonna mmmmm cum ahh mmnm" Moans Koga as he feels so much pleasure. Sadie still deep throating him and rubbing his lover's balls.

" ahhh ahh mmmmm " moans out Koga as he cums. Sadie swallows it all. Koga is panting.

"Koga you ok?" Asked Sadie as he catches his breath. "Y-yea" Said Koga.

"I'...i...i'm sorry for doing that to you." Said Sadie. "It's ok I liked it" Said Koga. Sadie blushes. He smiles.

Sadie kisses him. Koga kisses back.

"Thank god nobody seen us." Said Sadie.

"Yea."

Sadie goes to his lover's penis area cleans up the cum with his tongue. "Mmm" moans Koga.

Sadie puts his underwear on and pants back on Koga. Koga takes off his shirt.

"Hm?"

Koga smiles.

Sadie sucks on Koga's nipple. "Mmm." moans Koga. "So why did you take your shirt off?"

"didn't want it on" Said Koga.

Sadie lays down and lays his head on his chest. Koga smiles.

"Koga? Do you think, Mom and Nii-san will start talking again?" Asked Sadie.

"Yes." Said Koga.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." Said Koga. "I hope you are right."

"Just relax."

Sadie closes his eyes and relaxes. Koga smiles. Sadie resting his eyes still.

Koga closes his eyes.

Sadie licks his chin. "Mm?"

Sadie snuggles more into Koga. Koga breathes in his scent. Sadie tail is on Koga.

Koga gently rubs his fingers up and down his back and Sadie moans.

He still gently rubbing his fingers up and down his lover's back. Sadie moans again. Koga laughs some and still gently rubbing his fingers up and down his back. "Mmmm I didn't sleep that while on my back"

"want me to give you a back massage?" Asked Koga.

"Yes please."

Koga starts massaging his back. Sadie moans.

Koga smiles and still massaging his back.

Sadie leans foreword and moans. Koga still massaging his back and his lover smiles.

Koga is still massaging his back. Sadie turns around and kisses him.

Koga kisses him back.

"When I get older can with mate?" Asked Sadie. "Yes." Said Koga.

"Alright." Said Sadie.

Koga smiles.

Sadie smiles back.

"..."

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"We only have 3 more weeks to hang out together." Said Sadie.

"I know..."

Sadie starts to make out with his lover and Koga holds him close. Sadie is still kissing him.

"Mmm" moans Koga.

Sadie kisses him and then sucks on his nipple. " mmm mm" moans out Koga.

Sadie is still sucking on his nipple. " mmm mmmm" moans out Koga.

Sadie licks his chest. "mmm mm" moans out Koga.

Sadie smiles. Koga smiles back.

Sadie snuggles into Koga.

Koga sighs.

"Hm?"

"it's noon" Said Koga.

"Oh."

" hungry?"

"Yes." Said Sadie.

" want to go get something at burger king?" Asked Koga.

"Sure."

"Ok." Said Koga and Sadie gets up. Koga sits up.

-To SasuNaru's house-

Ko knocks on the door. Nicole opens the door.

"Hey is your Mother here?" asked Ko

"No"

"Let me guess you don't want me here?" Asked Ko who was looking at here. "i want you and nii-san here" Said Nicole.

"I know but I really need to talk to your Mother." Said Ko.

" he should be home soon"

"Alright may I come in?" Nicole step aside "Sure." Ko walks in and sits down on the couch.

-1hour later-

"..." Ko is being quiet. Sasuke opens the door, Ko looks up "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

'Ok should I say Hi?' thought Ko. "..."

"Hi..Mr. Uchiha..." Said Ko.

"..."

"I know you are piss off at me"

" what do you want?"

"Sasudie has been very depress lately." Said Ko. "so why are you here?" Asked Sasuke, Ko looks at him. "Sasudie can't take this anymore he wants to see you and he said might not making it through another holiday."

"..."

"Oh if you don't think that Sasudie pass high school, He did pass and working on collage online" Said Ko.

"..."

"He wants you back in his life, if you don't want to see me that's fine, I just want him to be happy."

"i'll think about it" Said Sasuke.

"It has been 3 years, Now I have to keep the sharp knifes away from him...because he has been trying to cut himself. " Said Ko. "..."

"...Now I don't think you care for him anymore...it hurts me to see depress every day and tries to hide it from the twins..You know I don't care if you hate me, to make you happy I will kill myself then you don't have to see me ever again." Ko said.

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"Don't kill your self." Said Sasuke, while look at him. "...Can you please tell me why are you so mad at us..." Said Ko.

".."

"Please tell me and I don't want you to say I'll think about it and you that said before the last time I came here..." Said Ko.

"..." Sasuke walk into the kitchen.

Ko sighs and feels dizzy and faints. "Ko?" Said Sasuke. "..." Ko laying on the floor.

"Ko?"

Ko laying on the ground. "Hey wake up" Said Sasuke.

Ko is still out. "Fuck" Said Sasuke he picks ko up and puts him on the couch.

Ko is laying down and still out. Sasuke checks for a pulse.

"..." Ko is still out. Sasuke relaxes some and Ko is still out. Sasuke shakes Ko some and Ko moans and his fangs grow longer. "Ko?"

Ko opens his eyes and fang grow a little bit longer. "ko can you hear me?" Asked Sasuke.

Ko moans and nods his head yes and his fangs stop growing.

Sasuke puts his arm up to ko mouth. Ko looks at it and pants. " go ahead"

Ko shakes his head no and pants still. "you need it" Said Sasuke. "...N-no" moans out Ko and he is still panting. Sasuke takes out a pocket knife and cut his wrist. Ko ignores it and thought 'I want to die...if I have not dated Sasudie this will not of happen to him, now their friendship/Mother and Son relationship is ruined.'

Sasuke cut his wrist more. 'No he will pass out.' thought Ko and then licks his wrist and drinks some blood. 'Good' Thought Sasuke. Ko still drinking blood. "take as much as you need" Said Sasuke and Ko is still drinking.

Sasuke gives a same smile. Ko drinks a little more and after he is done and licks Sasuke's wrist and it heals. Sasuke whispers "My Son."

Ko goes back to normal and pants "?"

"Nothing."

"Ok...you should of let me die..."

"No"

"Why? you would have to worry about me and you ignore me and Sasudie enough so you wouldn't care if I am dead." Said Ko. "that's not true" Said Sasuke.

"...You haven't been talk to me or Sasudie for 3 years...it's hurts us..." Said Ko.

" i'm sorry" Said Sasuke.

"You should be saying that to Sasudie he hurting the most he..misses you.." Said ko. "I know."

"He misses you so much, he been busy a lot when I am at work and he has not had a break. He doesn't want to asked iruka for help he wants to prove to you that he can do it and plus he busy with online collage he wants to become a P.E Teacher." Said Ko.

"I see."

"He been so busy with the twins he can't finish that for collage. plus he only have a couple more things to do witch are thick texts books and he think he will be done by next year and not this year." Said Ko.

"..."

"I know you want to see the little ones, Sasudie wants you to forgive him, and it hurts him that you have not seen them yet. Plus Sasudie wants to see his brothers and sisters more and his Father. I told him I was going to talk you to see if you try to talk to him again but I guess I failed." Said Ko who was about to walk to the door.

"Stop."

Ko stops "..."

"I already forgive him and since the last time you were here i've tried several times to see him but..." Said Sasuke who looked at Ko. Ko listens and turns around. "..."

"But you was scared?"

"Yes."

"You have nothing to be scared about, he misses you so much and when he sees you he will give you a hug and cry." Said Ko. "..."

"He cried yesterday about you and You need to come and see him before halloween. I have feeling some bad will happen if you don't" Said Ko. "I'll try." Sasuke said. "That's what I wanted to hear. in the meantime I need to cheer up Sasudie." Said Ko. "Yea."

"Thanks for telling me what's going on with you."

"..."

Ko moan grabs his stomach.

"Ko?"

Ko goes on his knees throws up on the floor. "Ko!"

Ko panting holding his stomach. "what's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"My stomach hurts and I have not been feeling well."

"do you know why?"

Ko shakes his head no.

"..."

"I...I know I was in heat last week, I hope it's not from that..." Said Ko.

"no it's not from that" Said Sasuke "Oh ok but Sasudie jump me or it might be the flu." Said Ko.

"most likely the flu" Said Sasuke. Ko gets up slowly. Sasuke helps him get up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I should be getting back home and remember to see us soon ok." Said Ko

"will you be ok?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea, I am going to take a day off from work tomorrow." Said Ko. "ok"

"Bye" Ko leaves the house.

" bye...my son..." Said Sasuke.

Naruto came back from work. "Hey my lord"

" welcome home my king" Said Sasuke. Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses his lover back.

"So how are you doing today?" Asked Naruto as he sits down. "Good"

"That's good" Said Naruto. Sasuke sits down next to him and Naruto holds him close, Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses his cheek. "..."

"Is their something on your mind"

"ko came here today"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"So how was he doing?"

"..."

"?"

"he try to kill himself"

"what why?" Said Naruto with his eyes wide. "..." Naruto rubs Sasuke's cheek. A tear falls down Sasuke's cheek. Naruto hugs him. Sasuke hugs him back. "He will be ok."

" you sure?"

"Yes"

" i hope your right"

"I am right and I hope someday you will tell him his middle name"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He doesn't remember you and me." Said Sasuke.

"Because Orochimaru eased his memory when he was 9...that basterd." Said Naruto. "..."

"I am going to get him for doing that to our first son." Said Naruto.

" ... i want them home but..."

"Your scared and Sasudie knows Ko is his blood brother but just vampire, i guess you had vampire in you a little and Sasudie and our other kids knows the truth about him just not telling Ko. I know where they live and that house is not fit to live in." Said Naruto. "...bring them home please naruto." Said Sasuke,looks at him "I will but you need to set up 2 cribs." Said Naruto. " i already did" Said Sasuke.

"Oh? I didn't know that" Said Naruto in surprised. "I know."

"Well I am going to get them now and get dinner ready ok?" Said Naruto. "Ok"

Naruto gets up and kisses his cheek he leaves the house and drives to his sons house.

-To The House-

Ko hugs Sasudie and He hugs him back.

"You ok?" Asked Ko.

"Yea somewhat." Said Sasudie. " it'll be ok" Said Ko.

"Right now I am trying to get some of my collage stuff done." Said Sasudie who goes back to the couch. "I know" Ko said.

"Can you bring me some coffee." Said Sasudie as he was looking at his text book. "Sure." Said Ko and he goes and maks some coffee. Sasudie is still reading the text book. "Here" Ko passes him the coffee and Sasudie drinks some of it. Ko smiles and Sasudie sets the cup of coffee down "come here you."

"Hm?" Ko goes closer and Sasudie pulls him down and starts kissing him. Ko kisses him back Sasudie smiles. Then a knock was on the door. "Hm?" Said Ko. Naruto was still knocking on the door. Sasudie looks at Ko and gives him a look telling him to go answer. Ko opens the door "My king" and he bows his head some. "Hi Ko." Said Naruto.

"Hi."

"May I come in and talk to Sasudie?" Asked Naruto. "Yes" Said Ko and he moves out of the way. Naruto walks in the room and sees Sasudie. Ko closes the door. "Hey Sasudie how are you?" Asked Naruto. "..."

"Dad?" Said Sasudie and he hugs him. Naruto hugs him back. "What are you doing here?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea?" Ko said. "Well Sasuke what you guys back home, to live with us" Said Naruto. Ko surprised.

"D-d-do you really mean that?" Asked Sasudie while looking at his Father. Ko looks at Naruto.

"Yes he wants you,Ko and the twins home now" Said Naruto. "we need to wrap them up first" Said Ko and Sasudie nods and puts his laptop in his case and all of the stuff that goes with it and gets his 3 text books and set it with it.

-30 mins later-

Sasudie holds Isamu close and Ko holds Tsuyoshi close. Naruto opens the door for them.

"Thanks." Said Ko and Naruto takes in Sasudie's Laptop and text books and sets them down the coffee table. "Your welcome."

Sasudie walks in with Isamu.

"Shh." holds Tsuyoshi closes. Tsuyoshi snuggles into Ko's chest. Naruto goes into the kitchen and checks on dinner.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. "Hey Hun I got them." Said Naruto.

"Good"

Isamu runs around in the living room and Tsuyoshi snuggles into Ko's chest.

Isamu walks into the kitchen and looks around.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Said Naruto and Isamu bumps into Sasuke's leg.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Hun look down." Said Naruto and Isamu looking up with dark blue eyes.

Sasuke looks down "naruto can you take him out of the kitchen" Naruto picks him up and goes into the living room.

Tsuyoshi stomach growls.

"I guess someone is hungry" Said Naruto as he hold Isamu.

"Hm?" Said Isamu's twin. Sasudie giggles.

Tsuyoshi stomach growls. Naruto back into the kitchen while holding Isamu "Hun the little ones are geting hungry."

"Well dinner done" Said Sasuke "Guys dinner is done." Said Naruto and he put Isamu in a high chair.

"Ok."

Naruto leaves to get the rest of the kids. Sasudie walks in the kitchen.

"..."

"H..hi Mom.." Said Sasudie whos hair up is up in a poney tail.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Asked Sasudie and he saw Tsuyoshi at his feet and he picks him up. "Good and you?" Asked Sasuke. "Soso, Umm do you want to hold your hungry grandson?" Asked Sasudie as he saw his son chewing on his hair. "i think you should feed him first"

Sasudie puts him in the high chair and gets the baby bag and puts one bowel to Isamu and the other bowel to Tsuyoshi and then pass them baby spoons.

Sasuke grab two sippy cup. Sasudie puts the baby bag on the ground. Sasuke fills them up with juice. Sasudie smiles.

His Mother smiles back and passes one sippy cup to each little one. "can they eat solid food yet or are they still on baby food?"

"They can eat some solid food as long as it is smash up some." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Sasuke Goes and smash there food up some.

Sasudie sits down.

-10 mins later-

"..."

"Sasudie?"

"Hm?"

"Ummmm..."

**End Of Chapter 2**

**What is Sasuke going to say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,KogaSadie and Much more.**

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 3**

"What is it Mom?" Asked Sasudie

"nevermind" Sasuke Said to him

Sasudie sighs "Ummm Do you want to know what your grandchildren names are?"

"sure"

"The one with the both bangs purple is name Isamu and the other with one black and purple bang is Tsuyoshi" Said Sasudie as he looked at him.

" ok"

" ..."

"..."

Sasudie gets up and hugs his Mom. Sasuke hugs back and smiles. "Miss you so much." Said Sasudie as he was still hugging him.

"I've missed you too." Said Sasuke.

Ko walks in the kitchen.

"hm?"

"Hi." Said Ko.

"Hey" Said Sasuke and Ko sits in one of the chairs. The twins drink their juice.

"..."

Naruto walks into the kitchen and sits down "They will be down in a min."

"Ok."

'Have you talk to Sasudie that much?' Thought Naruto to his mate. 'A little bit' Thought Sasuke to him. 'That's good.' Thought Naruto back.

'Yea.' He thought back.

Michiko walks into the kitchen and goes to her seat. Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?" Said Michiko. 'I wonder if she is going to notice.' Thought Ko.

Sasuke waits for her to notice

Michiko looks at the babies "Why are their babies here?"

"..."

Michiko looks who is next to her "Nii-san!" She hugs him tight. Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles.

**-1hour later-**

Sasudie relaxes on the couch.

"Better?" Asked Sasuke. "Yea." Said Sasudie.

"...i'm sorry" Said Sasuke. "You really mean that?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes."

"Thanks Mom." Said Sasudie and he hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke holds him close and his son lays his head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiles and the twins plays with Sasudie's old toys.

" i'm here for you from now on" Said Sasuke as he is hugging him still. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome"

Sasudie sits back down on the couch.

" it's late you should get some sleep" Said Sasuke. "Can you please help me get the twins to bed?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure." Said Sasuke while looking at his son. Sasudie picks up Tsuyoshi and his Mother picks up Isamu.

"Ok where is their room?" Asked Sasudie.

"i put the cribs in your room so you can be close to them" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, Umm Mom I didn't see Sadie at dinner" Said Sasudie he walks up the stairs. "he's spending the night at my sister's place" Said Sasuke. "Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

-To Koga and Sadie-

Sadie snuggles up to him. Koga smiles and Sadie kisses him. Koga kisses him back.

"I love you" Said Sadie. "I love you too." Said Koga. Sadie puts his wolf tail around him. "Cold?"

"Yes." Said Sadie.

Koga cover up him and his lover.

Sadie smiles.

Koga smiles back. "Koga do you think you Mom knows we are together?" Asked Sadie. "No" Said Koga.

"That's good."

"Yea."

Sadie lays his head on his chest. Koga smiles and Sadie falls sleep. Koga holds him close and Sadie goes into heat and still sleeping. Koga just holds him. Sadie is sleeping through his heat. Koga just holds him.

-The next day-

Sadie panting and he is still laying next to Koga.

Koga is sleeping and Sadie trying to get some more rest and still panting. Koga is still sleeping and still holding him close.

Sadie moans. Koga is still sleeping and holding him still. "..."

"Your up?" Asked Koga while his eyes are still closed.

"Mmm Yea"

"your in heat" Asked Koga.

"Yea Mmm"

"want some green tea?" Asked Koga and Sadie nods his head yes. "Ok." he gets up and Sadie moans. Koga goes and makes the tea. "Nii-san! put a shirt on!" Said Riin who is 16 years old.

Sadie laughs as he heard that.

Ko just smiles and walks back with the tea.

Sadie moans again. "Here." Said his lover and he passes Sadie the cup of tea. Sadie holds it and sips off from it. Koga holds him and Sadie is still drinking his tea. Koga smiles. Sadie gets done drinking and moans some.

"Better?" asked Koga.

Sadie leans back and panting.

"Sadie?"

"Hm?" Said Sadie.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"That's good"

Sadie moans more. Koga holds him.

Sadie is sweating and panting.

" how about a bath?"

Sadie nods his head yes.

he goes and get the bath ready.

'Surprising my Mom has not called yet.' Thought Sadie. " the bath is ready" Said Koga and Sadie gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Koga smiles.

Sadie stripping his clothes off and got in and moans. Koga turns on the turns on the massage jets.

Sadie moans and gets up.

" sadie what's wrong?" Asked Koga.

"Can you please turn off the massage jets it hurts my you know what right now." Said Sadie.

"Ok." turns off the massage jets.

"Thanks, my member hurts so much right now." Sadie sits back in the tub. "Just relax." said hid boyfriend. Sadie closes his eyes. Koga smiles.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

"..."

"I hate this, it's hard to relax."

"It'll be ok"

Sadie lays his head on Koga's arm. Koga runs his fingers through his hair. Sadie has sweat dripping off his forehead. Ko passes him a wash clothe. Sadie wipes his forehead. " it'll be over soon"

"Yea...like 5 more days." Said Sadie. " i won't leave your side" Said Koga, Sadie is thinking and then said " I told my Mom I was going home today. but he does not know I start my heat at all."

"i'll take care of it" Said his Lover. "Alright...Mmm"

Koga sits next to the tub. Sadie moans in pain.

Koga holds his hand. "Fucking pain." Said Sadie. "try to relax"

"..."

" do you want to sleep until the heat is over?"

"No...I can get through this, I don't want to sleep for 5 days...that means that I didn't spend time with you..." Said Sadie.

"i'll be there right next to you" Said Koga.

"Alright.."

" when your ready to get out i'll help you"

"Umm ok..Mmm"

Koga smiles and Sadie smiles back. Koga waits and Sadie starts to stand up from the tub. Kabuto gets up and help him so he don't slip. Sadie leans on Koga.

He smiles and Sadie looks down at his harden member. "we should dry off and get in some dry clothes" Said Koga. "Ok.."

Koga passes him a towel.

Sadie puts the towel around him and then he rubs himself some.

-10 mins later-

Sadie laying down and trying to relax. Koga closes the bedroom door.

Sadie ignores his heat. Ko lays down next to him.

"..."

Koga covers himself nd his lover up and does a sleeping jutsu. Sadie trying to stay up.

"Sleep..." Said Koga.

Sadie closes his eyes.

Koga smiles.

Sadie falls asleep. Koga falls asleep.

-To SasudieXKo-

Sasudie watching his children sleep. Ko wakes up from his nap. "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Hey" Said Ko as he hugs him from behind.

Sasudie smiles. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

" better" Said Ko.

"That's good." Said Sasudie and he snuggles into Ko chest.

Ko smiles. 'I hope someday you will remember me as your little brother Ko.' Thought Sasudie to himself. Ko yawns.

Sasudie turns around and kisses Ko. "Mmmh?" as he kisses him. Sasudie smiles. Ko smiles back.

Sasudie licks his face.

"Mmmh?" Said Ko and Sasudie still licking his face. Ko gets confused.

"Oh sorry" Said Sasudie. "why are you sorry?" Asked Ko. "For licking your face." Said Sasudie. " you don't need to say sorry" Said Ko.

"Alright."

Ko lays back down and pulls his lover down with him. Sasudie eyes grow wide and lays on Ko's chest. Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

Ko relaxes and then Ko has an old memory fash back when he was 9 or 8 years old. "Mmm" moans Ko as he shakes his head.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

" yea just a headache"

Then gets more memories from his pass.

" mmm" he holds his head "stop...mmm"

'I don't think that's a headache.' He thought to himself. "Mom!" Yelled Sasudie.

Ko is still having some more memories flash

backs. Sasuke walks in "what's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Ko" Said Sasudie.

" mmm make it stop" moans Ko and he is still holding his head and his eyes are shut tight.

" Naruto! get Tsunade!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto runs out the door and leaves to go get her. "Mom What's wrong with him?" Asked Sasudie. "I'm not sure." Said Sasuke.

Even more memories comes back to Ko.

"I'm worried." Said Sasudie.

" ah mmmmmmm" moans out Ko.

-30 mins later-

Sasudie is watching his twins in the living room and have not heard a word what's going on with Ko. "..." Sasuke is being quiet and Isamu crawls over to Sasu. Sasuke smiles. Isamu pulls on his wolf tail some but it did not hurt him. "W-w-wh-who a-a-are you?"

"i'm your grandmother" Said Sasuke.

"Ummm ok that sounds weird how about Papy." Said Sasudie. "Papy!" Isamu claps his hands.

"Ok."

Isamu plays with Sasu's tail.

Sasuke smiles.

Tsuyoshi and Isamu puts their arms up for Sasuke to pick them up.

Tsuyoshi and Isamu snuggles into Sasuke's chest. Sasudie watches the stairs.

Sasuke smiles "He'll be ok."

"Are you sure? I never seen him in so much pain..." Said Sasudie.

"I'm Sure."

Sasudie picks up his text book from the coffee table and reads. "Alright."

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie is still reading.

-20 mins later-

Sasudie lays his head on his Mother's shoulder.

Sasuke holds his son. "It's been almost an hour..." Said Sasudie. "I know." Said Sasuke.

Isamu plays with 2 of his Mother's 9 wolf tails.

"..."

"Potty!" Tsuyoshi jumps up and down and needs to go to the bathroom, he wants to use the potty for the first time. "Hm!?" Said Sasudie as he was shocked.

"he need's to go the bathroom" Said Sasuke.

"I know but I never potty train the twins yet, I'm bad for not doing that." Said Sasudie.

"i'm here to help" Said Sasuke and he gets up.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he gets up as well.

-10 mins later-

Tsuyoshi is still on the the baby potty.

"..."

Tsuyoshi takes a poo in the potty and it smells bad. "..." Sasuke waits.

Tsuyoshi gets done and gets up some.

Sasuke wipes Tsuyoshi's butt with some toilet paper. Tsuyoshi holds onto Sasuke's arm.

" there all done" Said Sasuke and Tsuyoshi puts arms up to Sasuke.

His Papy picks him up.

Tsuyoshi holds onto him.

Sasuke goes into the living room.

"I need to get pull up for them now right?" Asked Sasudie.

"yup" Said Sasuke.

"What size do I get? Because both of them have 9 tails."

"Size 4." Said Sasuke.

"Alright, I can run to the store now."

"i already got them"

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Wonder if Ko is fine."

"..."

Tsuyoshi hugs his Papy.

Sasuke hugs him back.

Sasudie plays with Isamu.

-45 mins later-

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"how is he?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well he calm down some but still in pain and guess what." Said Naruto. "What?" Sasuke asked as he was worried.

"Tsunade said is because he getting his memories back all at once,So he will be in pain until the next day, I am so going to kill that snake for doing that to him." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Sasuke are you ok? and Tsunade said he won't forget what happen when he was 10 to 18 ok so you don't have to worried about that." Said Naruto.

" i don't like this he in so much pain" Said Sasuke. "Me too, but Tsunade said their nothing she can do, he sweating and she can't stay here that long and she asked you watch him and keep a cool washcloth on his forehead at all times and comfort him." Said Naruto.

"..."

"If you don't want to do that I can always do it or you could just put a sleeping justu on him" Said Naruto.

"No I will." Said Sasuke while looking at his Mate. "Alright." said Naruto.

"..."

"Hun he going to be fine." Said Naruto and he hugs Sasuke. His Mate hugs him back.

"After all this is done, he will remember every thing that he forgot." Said Naruto who was hugging him still. Sasuke snuggles into your chest. Naruto rubs his lover's back. Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses his cheek "When you are ready go comfort our son"

"Ok" and Sasuke laves and goes to Ko.

Ko is moaning loud and his eyes are tight shut. "Ko?"

Ko moaning loudly and are still shut and in pain and head is hurting badly. Sasuke sits on the bed and Ko moaning and in a sweating mess. Sasuke puts a cold washcloth on his son forehead. "Ahhh mmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko. "Shh." said Sasuke, Ko moaning and his eyes are tightly shut. "shh i'm here"

"Mmmmm...m...m-m-my...head..Mmmmmm ahhhh" Moans out Ko. "i know but it'll be alright" Said Sasuke.

"MMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.." Moans out Ko. Sasuke changes wash clothes.

"Ahhh mmmmmm" moans out Ko.

"Shhh" Said Sasuke and Ko moans loud and then fox ears and 4 fox tails poof out on him.

"Shh."

-The next day-

Ko falls asleep at 6:00 A.M.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping and snuggles into Sasu.

Sasuke smiles.

Ko is still sleeping and puts his 4 fox tails around him. "..."

'Hun how is he doing' Thought Naruto to his lover. 'he just fell asleep' Thought Sasuke back.

'Oh ok, so are you tired?' Thought Naruto to him.'Yea' thought Sasuke to Naru.

'Then sleep my lord.' Thought Naruto to his lover.

'Yes my King' Thought Sasuke back to him.

'Night Hun see you when you wake up for Dinner' Thought Naruto to him.

'Ok' thought Sasuke to him and Naruto looks at a flyer. Sasuke falls asleep while holding Ko.

Isamu is running around the living room. Tsuyoshi watches his Brother and Isamu still running around. His twin brother is still watching. Isamu falls down and tears up some. Tsuyoshi gets up and goes to his twin "Shh" Isamu tears running down his face. " i-it's o-o-ok" Said Tsuyoshi as he stutter it out. Isamu rubs his Twin Bro hugs him and He hugs him back. "Aww" Said Sasudie.

"Hm?" Said Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi good job cheering up your Brother." Said Sasudie. Tsuyoshi smiles.

Isamu goes over to his Mother.

"Hm?" Said Tsuyoshi.

Sasudie picks up Isamu and then goes over to Tsuyoshi and picks him up too.

"Mama" Said Tsuyoshi as he snuggles and Isamu snuggles into his Mother as well. Sasudie smiles and kisses both of their little foreheads. Tsuyoshi stomach growls. "It looks someone is hungry will it's time to eat anyways." Said Sasudie as he was holding the twins as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mama?" Said Tsuyoshi.

Sasudie puts them both in their high chairs. "Yes?"

" w-wh-where is papa?"

"Your Grandpa told me he is sleeping right now, your Papa is not feel well right now after a nice long nap he will be fine." Said Sasudie.

"Why?" Asked Tsuyoshi.

"Because he is tired" Said Sasudie he puts their food on the high chairs. "O-ok." Said Tsuyoshi.

"He will be ok, now you guys eat up." Said Sasudie. Tsuyoshi and Isamu starts eating.

Sasudie fixes himself something to eat.

His sons are still eating

-around 6:30 pm with Sasuke & Ko-

Sasuke wakes up. Ko wakes up slowly.

"Ko?"

"Mmm" moans Ko and he opens his eyes more.

Sasuke waits.

"Mm what okaachan?" Moans out Ko.

Sasuke hugs him and starts crying.

Ko hugs him back and moans. "Are you ok?" Asked his Mother. "Yea my head hurts still, what happen to me?"

"..."

Ko sighs "I guess your not going to tell me, I am just a 9 year old to you"

" no your not" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"do you know how old you are?" Asked Sasuke.

"No I am so confuse right now and my head still hurts." Sad Ko.

"Your 18 " Said Sasuke .

"Oh ok, but can you please tell me why does my head hurt?" Asked Ko.

"a man erase your memory" Said Sasuke.

"Ok and I know his name " Said Ko.

"..."

"I am going to kill that snake." Said Ko.

" your father said that too"

Ko sees 4 fox tails and then feels on top of his head and felt ears; then his eyes grow wide.

"Hm?"

"Why do I have 4 fox tails" Asked Ko.

"Well your father is part fox."

"Oh ok and I thought I took the vampire form more and why are there 2 cribs in here?" Ko looked at his Mother.

"For your sons."

"Wait so these weird flash backs I have now are when I was 10 up to 18 years old?" Said Ko.

"Yes."

"So that's why my head hurts and Ummm am I mated with umm Sasudie?"

"Yes"

"So that's what that flash back means"

"Hm?" Asked Sasuke.

"You don't want to know" Said Ko as he blushes. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Yea.." Said ko.

"Hungry?"

Ko nods his head.

"Let's go eat."

"Ok."

Sasuke gets up and so does Ko.

**End Of Chapter 3**


End file.
